earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
Tahliana Whitemorn
=Physical Description= Physical Attributes Tahliana stands tall and full-figured for a sin’dorei, the shapely curves of her chest and hips fuller than average though well-matched by the sleekness of her long limbs and slender waist. Her skin is a pure, pale white like moonlight, nearly luminous. Her hair falls, thick and straight, to the middle of her shoulder blades, whiter even than her skin. Beneath sculpted delicate brows and thick lashes, her intelligent eyes hold an exotic slant that compliment her high cheekbones and graceful jaw. Her lush mouth matches the sensuality of her rather generous figure, colored a deep rose-pink. Her oval face usually displays composure or reserved curiosity, though her delicate mobile ears often given more insight into her current state of mind. When she moves or speaks, she does so with a dancer’s natural grace, accompanied by elegantly swaying hips and flowing hand gestures. A person with the proper knowledge might recognize the fact that the brilliant golden-green glow of her eyes matches that of Felfire, hinting at her training in the darker arts. Clothing/Armor Tahliana is almost always covered from the neck down and gloved. Aside from her face, seeing any flesh is rare at best. Currently she favors the robes and dresses of her old life, but is gradually seeing the practicality of pants as well. She favors dark or jewel tones when given a choice. Her clothing and armor is always kept as clean as possible and in excellent condition. She favors carrying staffs, but always has at least a small dagger or two on her person, often tucked into her boot or belt, or hidden in a glove. Other Unknown to nearly anyone, even those close to her, is the fact that Tahliana has a series of intricate runic tattoos on her skin, standing out in stark black lines against her white flesh. Those familiar with Eredun and Demonic studies will recognize that some of the symbols resemble runes from those studies. These tattoos were ritualistically placed on her skin through a series of various spells and infused with both Blood and Fel magic. On the off-chance they might be bared when she is using her abilities,the black is replaced by the green-gold witchlight of Fel Magic and they glow visibly. At the moment, she bares an extensive pattern on her back, patterns around her wrists and half of her forearms, and some that look half-finished over her hips and outer thighs. =Personality= Tahliana Whitemorn is first and foremost a Noble of the sin’dorei. As such she tends to be reserved, observant, and carefully polite. She usually makes an effort to keep her emotions hidden or heavily subdued. Those with a sharp eye or who know her well can glean more insight into her by watching her delicate, mobile ears. A highly sensual person by nature, Tahliana enjoys the finer things and is a tactile person. She is sometimes seen gently touching those that matter to her, though she is careful to keep the touches polite and acceptable in most cases. An alternate and darker side to her sensuality is her growing fascination with blood, which she is often seen touching or tasting, especially during combat. At times, she seems mostly unaware of these actions. Above all however, Tahliana is a driven individual. It is what prompted her to survive the Dark Times, what prompted her to rebuild after the fall of Silvermoon City, and what prompted her to take up the Dark Arts and become a Warlock. Her highly focused and driven nature allows her to do things she might otherwise be unable to, be it kill an enemy or use a person for her own ends. She is highly driven to regain what she lost when Arthas attacked her people. She greatly desires the comfort, power, and relative safety she once had as a well-bred Noble, and is doing what she can to regain this. Power is her main goal because in her eyes, with Power, all things can be taken or regained. This particular belief is what most strongly guided her toward the path of a Warlock. Tahliana long ago learned to mask any distaste or dislike toward other with politeness and an empty smile, as well as to keep her true intentions and desires masked. It is not uncommon for her to listen and gently prompt others to reveal things about themselves so that she can gain greater knowledge of them. She is also not above using her physical attributes to flirt and tease another into giving up more than they mean to. She is well aware of how easy it is to appear to be a helpless female or one only interested in clothes or pleasure, and will occasionally play the part of one to conceal her true intentions. Ruthlessly practical, she will not hesitate to remove a threat or allie with a strong person for protection. She has a strong sense of politics and worth; tending to judge others in that fashion. She regards others as either potential allies or potential liabilities, and so chooses companions with a good deal of care. She makes a habit to carefully cultivate ‘friendships’ with those she sees as potentially useful and has no reserves about working her way into their affections, even if she herself returns none. She harbors no illusions of her own value either, tending to make the effort to see herself as others would in regards of usefulness. Naturally, she makes the effort to be as useful as possible to those she considers valuable allies. Accuately aware of how easy it is to be betrayed, Tahliana is notably reluctant to allow others into her true affections. She tends to hide behind a polite, good-natured mask, walling herself as best she can against more tender emotions toward others. Despite her driven nature and political mind, Tahliana does have her own version of honor. If she gives her word, her word is good, though she is careful not to give it very often. She has a Noble’s sense of obligation toward people, particularly those in her ‘service’ or under her protection. This particular sense has little to do with affection, but simply a sense of responsibility more than anything. =History= Lineage Her father was the second-born son of a fairly large and high-ranking noble family, one Gilaras Whitemorn. Gilaras’s older brother, Visalyar, was the official head of the family, however he was a General in the Quel’Thalas army and so his younger brother most often took care of the family’s affairs. Gilaras was a liked and respected member of the court during the time of Anasterian Sunstrider, father to the current blood elf Prince Kael’thas. His connections and wealth allowed him to court and win the hand of a promising young Priestess named Milailee Newleaf, the only daughter of a small family with good lines and wealth, but little political standing. Their marriage was a rather grand affair and brought additional power, connections, and holdings to the Whitemorn family. Childhood Tahliana Whitemorn was the only surviving child of three, the firstborn dying when still in the cradle and the second being stillborn. As their only surviving child, Tahliana was sheltered, protected, and given the best her wealthy and respected family had to offer. Gilaras, however, did not want her to be a typical spoiled and empty-headed ‘broodmare’ so he spent a good deal of time making sure she learned languages, history, art, politics and other mentally stimulating subjects in addition to the more ‘feminine’ ones. Tahliana often went sent on trips with the finest tutors her family could find to advance in her studies and give her first-hand experience. She was taught riding, dancing, and swimming as well, for her mother believed that her daughter should be healthy, fit, and not spent all her time behind stone walls. Tahliana grew into an intelligent, active young woman with a keen, curious mind and a desire for knowledge. Early Training Tahliana showed considerable promise as a Mage, but she lacked the dedication and focus to be a serious student. Her parents did encourage her to nurture the talents, but feeling she had plenty of time to settle down and never pushed her. To help her learn more about Arcane magic and its proper use, she was sent to Dalaran for a short time as a young adult. She learned well when she applied herself, but it became obvious that she lacked the true desire necessary to be a Mage. Nonetheless, she progressed fairly well in her studies before she returned to her family’s home. There she continued her learning into proper court etiquette and politics, quickly becoming an asset to her family. She set about carefully cultivating alliances and favors for her family, helping them move up in the ranks skillfully. Betrothed When she reached the proper age to be married, her parents had several offers for her hands. Amongst her suitors was a Farstrider named Halendor Brightwind. The Brightwind family’s assets and standing was a good politic match to the Whitemorn’s and a contract was made. Tahliana and Halendor had a formal courtship and there seemed to be a true affection developing between the two. However, Halendor disappeared in the Blackened Woods (the area now known as the Ghostlands) during a patrol and was believed to be killed by the Amani. To maintain the contract, Tyrnen Brightwind, Halendor’s younger brother was substituted. Tahliana was fond of Tyrnen, who was slightly younger than her, but gave every evidence of truly mourning Halendor. She accepted Tyrnen as a betrothed for the sake of practicality and her family’s wellbeing, attempting to the best of the situation. For his part, Tyrnen was enamored with his lovely bride-to-be, and courted her earnestly in the attempt to win her heart. The Dark Times Less than six months before Tahliana and Tyrnen were to be married, Silvermoon City was attacked by Arthas and the Scourge. Tyrnen, a Farstrider like his elder brother, vowed to defend the city. To Tahliana’s surprise, her parents did as well. She protested, but they stood firm, sending her to Theramore Isle in the effort to protect her. She stayed there for a time, but when the worry became too much, she left with a band of reinforcements to find out her family’s fate. She arrived only a week before Silvermoon City fell. She found that her father had already been killed in the initial assault, and her mother not long after while attempting to help the wounded. Tyrnen still lived, but he too was killed making a last stand against the Scourge. His death effectively left Tahliana alone in the world. The first weeks were chaos, but her common sense and strong will emerged through the hardship. Along with the rest of the grim survivors, she set about doing what she could to live and to help those that remained. She learned some healing, how to cook, and quickly left behind the pampered Noble she had been. The Tahliana that emerged from the aftermath of the Third War was harder, stronger, and more driven. Arthas’s attack left her with little, aside from her name. Her family’s wealth, holdings, and allies were all mostly destroyed during the fall. Having little choice, Tahliana gathered everything she could and set about slowly rebuilding her funds and contacts. She traveled to Dalaran, Theramore, and other cities where her family’s allies were, doing what she could to gain aid and rebuild what was lost. It took her some years to regain a semblance of her family’s former standing. During those years, she served as a seneschal for two separate noble houses (at different times), briefly as a dancer, and basically used every resource she had to gain the funds necessary to return home to Silvermoon City and began anew. Warlock Training Upon returning to Silvermoon City, Tahliana made the choice to enter training with the Sanctum and its Warlocks. She used funds, favors, and persistence to gain acceptance, believing that this training would give her the power she needed to continue advancing and favor with the remaining members of the court. There was an incident not long after she joined their ranks, though it is not particularly well known outside of a few small circles. When learning to channel one of the huge green crystals, Tahliana lost control and was nearly devoured by the resulting Fel magic. Only the quick action of a Magister saved her. The after-effect was her pale skin and light blonde hair were both bleached white and her eyes took on an intense green-gold glow similar to those the crystals hold. There was some doubt in her abilities and place among the Warlocks afterward, but Tahliana returned to training. It seemed evident that the experience had tempered her because she immersed herself deeply in training and began to excel. She was even permitted to be placed in a small group of chosen Warlocks who received advanced instruction. She continued to learn swiftly and is showing a high degree of mastery in the Fel arts for her relatively short time training with them. =Her Demons= Tahliana runs slightly against the norm in regards to her demons, refusing to treat them like pets but also to abuse them. She views her demons as powerful, potentially dangerous weapons and sees no need to either antagonize them with mistreatment nor patronize them by pretending they are friends. She is well aware they only serve her due to the spells and bindings she has placed upon them, and also knows that it is highly likely that should any of her minions break her control, they will attack her. Due to this, she treats them with the respect she believes due to them as intelligent, deadly creatures. In her opinion, beating or otherwise mistreating a demon will only serve to make it hate its service more and strive to break free. Coddling it will only result in a lowering of the Warlock’s guard, which makes a demon breaking free more likely. She is sometimes seen absently touching some of her minions lightly, but neither encourages nor rebukes any shows of seeming affection from her demons, believing that merely encourages the wrong idea with them. She only rarely has to discipline them however, because she is unmoving and ruthless when it comes to percieved misbehavior on their part. She believes in giving her demons limitations and standing firmly on them, but as long as the demons stay within those she gives, she sees no reason to punish other minor actions. Abanar Tahliana’s Imp, Abanar, is rather subdued for one of his race. He is not one to caper, dance, or heckle others, preferring to remain near Tahliana and regard any others somewhat warily. He is prone to cringe away from sudden movements made by strangers, pressing himself against his mistress’s leg. He will chatter softly when spoken to, but is more likely to remain silent around others. He does seem to have some affection for Tahliana, often seen lightly touching her hand with his, or ducking his head under her palm. For her part, Tahliana allows the Imp to reassure himself by touching her or resting her hand on his head, but is not usually seen reacting in any other way and often scarely looks in Abanar’s direction. Thulgarth Typical of Voidwalkers, Thulgarth is a large, hulking shadow, silently looming near Tahliana. He is attentive and protective of his mistress, and quick to follow her orders or defend her. He responses to Tahliana when spoken to directly, but otherwise makes no effort to communicate, regarding the world with glowing eyes. Lynwyn Tahliana’s Succubus, Lynwyn, is like all of her race beautiful, sensual, and sadistic. She is more than eager to launch herself into combat, usually with a dark laugh and a crack of her whip. She is often seen flirting and smiling at anyone nearby, typical of her race. However, Lynwyn is also highly jealous and possessive of Tahliana. She regards any person she sees as a threat to her mistress’s ‘affection’ with hostility, often prompting Tahliana to control her. She tends to attempt to touch and press against Tahliana whenever she can, and is the only one of her demons, the Warlock will shrug off and reprimand for such actions due to Lynwyn being a great deal bolder about it than Tahliana’s other demons. Shaaghon Like most Felhunters, Shaaghon displays the demeanor and intelligence of a highly clever, well-trained hunting hound. Alert and wary, Shaaghon is most often seen pacing beside his mistress. He has shown a dislike of others touching her, warning them in low growls. It is not uncommon for Shaaghon to stand under her hand, wrapping one of his tentacles lightly around her wrist and forearm. Tahliana pays him no more mind than most would a dog, accepting the demon’s reserved ‘affections’ with little notice. =Notes= *Tahliana currently resides in her family’s townhouse in Silvermoon City, the only one of her family’s holdings left that was not overrun or destroyed during the Third War. Tahliana has spent considerable funds and favors to restore the townhouse and make it comfortable. *A young Tauren named Karrieto Thornhoof currently lives with Tahliana as her librarian. The young Tauren believes he owes her a life-debt from her saving him from Worgen in Silverpine Forest. Karrieto is one of the few people Tahliana trusts and would call a friend. *Unlike most Nobles, Tahliana has a fairly good knowledge of injuries and dealing with them, including stitching, massage, and some basic knowledge of herbs. She learned most of this from her mother, the Priestess, and also during the aftermath of Silvermoon City's fall where she spent some time tending the injured. *Recently, Tahliana has taken up Jewelcrafting, showing considerable talent for creating lovely necklaces, rings, and other jewelry.